


fascination

by raikkonen (armario)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armario/pseuds/raikkonen
Summary: It's a lot easier to end up having sex with your teammate than Alex might have imagined. (He's not complaining).





	fascination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rinandulric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinandulric/gifts).

Max's knees are turning to jelly and he hoarsely asks, "Hold me up."

Alex indulges him. His arms wrap around him so their chests are pressed together, his hands spread on Max's ass, and he leans forward for a deep, frantic kiss.

Genuinely, he hadn't thought this would happen. He's known Alex for a long time, and they've always got along really well, but he never thought of him like this. Something just happened today. After finding out Alex was into guys, the flame was set alight. He started to consider it, to think about it, and eventually, to fantasise about it. Alex would be so good to him. There was something about him. His gentleness, his sense of humour, even their height difference; Max just wanted to beg him to take care of him.

Not to mention- Alex was hot.

Max had seen a lot of his body, it came with the territory; but he wanted to see _more._

The look they'd shared on the podium today screamed more than 'just friends'. Here, the tension had culminated. 

That was why Alex had followed him into his driver room and said, tongue-in-cheek, "Did I imagine the tension between us back there?" and Max had replied, "No. I felt it too."

When Alex kissed him, it felt _good,_ and he melted into it. He's embarrassingly horny, but to be fair, he doesn't get really get the chance to let off steam, especially with another man. Alex understands that. It was probably how he'd found the courage to make a move; when you don't even have time to jerk yourself off, you start to get desperate.

Could there be any more to it than that? Does Alex even like him? Does he think Max is good-looking?

"I really want to take your clothes off," Alex whispers.

"Someone might walk in," Max murmurs. He kisses Alex again, cradling the back of his head, thumbs brushing against his cheeks, loving the intimacy of it almost more than the rut of his cock against Alex's thigh.

"I don't really care," Alex answers. Max shivers, he can't help it, just the idea of someone walking in one them like this makes his dick get even harder.

Alex laughs softly. "You wouldn't mind that either?" he teases.

He pulls Max's race suit further down and turns to press him against the wall.

"Quiet," Max warns, even as he arches back so Alex can align himself better. The walls are thin and anyone could hear them.

Alex crowds against him, tugging down his underwear and wrapping a hand around Max's cock. Max lets out a strangled noise, bucking forward so his knees accidentally hit the wall, and it's_ loud._ He curses. Alex huffs out a laugh. He shuffles closer to Max, takes his hand away for a second to slide his own underwear down before his hand returns, and his dick slides in between Max's thighs. 

"Oh fuck," Max breathes. He wasn't expecting that.

They're still for a moment, the sound of their ragged breaths mingling in the air. Max actually feels Alex's cock twitch, just where it's positioned up against his perineum. He drops his head and moans quietly. 

He squeezes his legs closer together and Alex makes a quiet, appreciative sound, nuzzling against Max's neck, mouthing at the skin there as he thrusts between his thighs, the heated friction of it bringing him close to the edge. The head of his dick is pushing against Max's balls, wetting them slightly with his precum, and Max knows he won't last long like this, not with Alex's grip on his cock getting firmer and faster.

"Alex- oh, Jesus, fucking hell_,"_ he pants, pushing back against Alex's rhythm. 

The older boy takes the hand that's holding onto his hip and curls his arm around Max's neck, pulling him closer. "All right?" he asks in a low voice that makes Max shudder and his mouth fall open.

"Yeah, yeah," Max gasps out, knees buckling a little, and the way Alex effortlessly props him back upright makes arousal twist in his stomach. 

He's close. He hasn't done much with other guys, but it's tended to be hurried handjobs and a quick blowjob here and there. There's no one he's trusted to fuck him, and he's never got to fuck someone else yet, but this is new and way more exciting than it has any right to be. Alex's dick, hot and hard, sliding in and out of the gap between his thighs is driving him crazy. He wants to spread his legs, offer himself for Alex to fuck him raw and dry, but he knows his teammate is way too considerate and responsible to do that right now, even if he's losing himself a little in the heat. It's a struggle to keep his thighs tight and clenched together so it feels good for Alex, but the way his muscles start to shake from the strain just adds to the overwhelming sensation. 

"Need more," he mumbles against his own arm, jerking in sensitivity as Alex's fingers smear some precome over the head of his dick.

"I know," Alex says breathlessly. "I'm gonna come. I'll- I'll make you come too, I promise, just... it's so good, Max, so good, I-" he ends on a groan and a shaky sigh, his hips stuttering as he spills between Max's legs.

For a moment, he stops to catch his breath, pulling gently back, and taking his arm away from pressing against Max's throat. Max picks up where he leaves off with a frantic desperation, reaching down to coat his fingers with Alex's come and using it to ease the movement of his hand jerking his swollen dick. 

"Wow..." Alex whispers, and Max laughs, but then groans in frustration, because it's not- it's not enough.

Alex seems to catch on. "Want me to?" he offers. He turns Max around and leans in for a kiss, cupping the back of Max's head, heated and impatient on Max's side, before he trails his fingers up the wet underside of Max's cock and starts to take him in hand again. No teasing, just fast and tight and perfect. Max's head falls against Alex's shoulder, breathing harshly as he tries to get off.

"Ugh, _don't stop,"_ he grits out, too far gone to realise his hold on Alex's arms is probably too tight and might leave marks, in the same way he's sure Alex has marked his neck when he was sucking at it earlier. The thought should leave him irritated and worried for the consequences, but it turns him on even more.

When Alex says, quiet and urging, "C'mon, babe," Max loses it. The endearment combined with the slick, wet heat of Alex's fist jacking him off makes him come hard, coating Alex's hand as he gasps out a Dutch curse.

Almost immediately after Alex lets go, he sinks down to the floor, legs aching.

Alex sits down next to him, chastely kissing his cheek in a kind of satisfied praise_, _and they sit for a moment getting their breath back. 

"Was that okay?" he asks, smiling. He looks fucked out and happy; pleased with himself, unfiltered, unreserved emotions directed at Max.

Max coughs, going slightly red. "Yeah. It was... it was good."

There's an awkward moment as he builds up the courage to say what he really wants to say, staring into Alex's expectant expression, his warm brown eyes, and telling himself he has to man up, he has to ask for what he wants.

"...Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"I would do it again with you. Do you want to...?"

Alex nods frantically. Max snorts at his enthusiasm, although his heart rate quickens, and he feels a warm affection and relief spread through him. 

"We better get cleaned up."

They share a slow kiss, a little hesitant compared to the uninhibited passion from before. It's nice, because it feels shy and romantic, as though there's more to this than mindless fucking.

Is there? Max hopes so. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is here a) for rin and b) because i needed to write something hot and cute instead of whatever the fck my last fic was. hope you enjoy <<<333
> 
> find me on tumblr: @landolait


End file.
